


Hunting pseudonyms and disguises

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean is so in love, Fake ID's, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, and a hug too, or has he?, sam has the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When a ghost starts to kill couples on their dates, Sam thinks Dean and Cas should pretend to date. Only so they can find the ghost more easily, of course.





	Hunting pseudonyms and disguises

“So what, there is a ghost who only kills couples?” Dean asks and he almost sounds bored. They are in just another motel room and Sam sits at the table with his laptop and a few newspapers. Dean is lying on his bed and seems to search for more quarters in his pockets. Sam rolls his eyes at that, but decides to say nothing.

“Seems like it. I mean 6 couples in the last two weeks gone missing? Sounds like a job.” Sam says and he carefully puts one of the newspapers away. Dean grunts.

“Fine. So we’ll interview the neighbors or what?” Dean asks and Sam frowns.

“Not sure that would actually help. I mean the couples vanished at their dates. Sometimes at the cinema or a restaurant. I can’t really see a pattern here.” Sam says and he closes the laptop. His head is hurting already.

“Well we have to do something right? I already made us new badges.” Dean says then and he gets up. His bag is still at the door and Dean goes over to it, before he starts searching in it. Sam tries very hard not to frown at all the dirty clothes, Dean gets out of that bag. Maybe Laundry day would be a good idea.

“FBI?” Sam asks and Dean nods.

“Yeah here, look.” Dean answers, when he finally finds the new badges. He throws one at Sam and then smiles widely. Sam groans already, because for sure, Dean picked another stupid name of a band member.

“Billie Joe Dirnt. Really?” Sam says and he shoots his brother a glare.

“Cool, right? And my name is…” Dean starts and Sam holds a hand up.

“Oh wait. Let me guess. Mike Armstrong?” Sam asks and Dean’s grin vanishes. He actually seems a bit surprised, but Sam isn’t stupid. He knows Green Day. He is a bit more surprised his brother knows a band that’s still alive. He doesn’t say that though. Or he would’ve to listen to Dean’s band-talk all over again.

“How do you know?” Dean asks and he shows off his ID. Sam wants to snort at that. Dean’s picture is a bit old and he really looks cute in that. Dean frowns even harder.

“Dude. You just switched their first names.” Sam says and Dean nods. He actually starts pouting and throws his ID on the bed. Sam doesn’t comment on it and looks back at the newspaper.

“It’s genius.” Dean mutters and he crosses his arms. Sam doesn’t understand it, but Dean loves to pick out new names for them. He could come up with so many names from bands he liked. Normally they would still name each other Dean and Sam, but Dean thought they should try something new. And since he has the song ‘21 guns’ stuck in his head for days, he couldn’t help it.

“Anyway. I don’t think it’s a good idea to just go as the FBI again. Maybe we should…change our routine. Play the victim and then kill the ghost. Sounds easier.” Sam explains and his brother's eyes widen almost comedically.

“You did understand that the ghost only searches for couples right? Not brothers.” Dean says slowly, because in no way would he pretend to date his own brother. Yikes. Dean knows most people think they are a couple, but that wouldn’t work on a ghost.

“Yeah. I wasn’t thinking about you and me. I mean I really don’t wanna date you.” Sam says and he shudders at the thought. Dean frowns only harder at that.

“But then how? I can’t just pick a girl up and ask her to play a happy couple with me for a ghost.” Dean says and while he imagines that would actually be a bit funny, he is also sure he would get a glass of water in his face for a question like that. Dean shrugs at himself. He had worse.

“No.” Sam answers easily and then he focuses back on his things. Dean opens his mouth, to ask what the hell Sam meant, when he hears it. _Wings._

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says and Dean wants to roll his eyes, but instead he nearly smiles at Castiel and coughs. Why is Castiel always so damn good looking and then smiling at him, too.

“But I asked Castiel to help us.” Sam says happily and Dean gasps at his brother. Betrayal! But then…Sam doesn’t know about Dean’s crush on Castiel, right? _Right?!_

“Yeah how?” Dean huffs angrily and he tries his hardest not to stare at the angel again. But Castiel ignores him anyway and goes over to Sam. He looks at a few newspapers and then nods.

“You are right Sam, we should definitely look into this.” Castiel says and then he looks back to Dean, who hastily looks at his hands. He really hopes Sam is not doing, what he thinks he is doing.

“I thought so, too. So I was thinking about a little trap. How about two of us play a happy couple and the ghost comes to us?” Sam asks and Dean wants to strangle his brother. Why is he doing that?

“It could work.” Castiel only says but then he looks at Dean. Dean can’t help it, he just stares back until his brother coughs loudly and shows Castiel something on his laptop. Castiel and Sam talk about a few victims and then it’s actually time to get started. Dean is still angry and he hopes he can get out of this situation.

“Okay so I’ll see what I can find in the library and you two just..you know go on a date.” Sam smirks at Dean and then packs his things.

“What, why should Cas and I play the couple?” Dean asks angrily, but Sam is still smiling so smugly at him. Dean would actually punch his brother, but he bets Castiel wouldn’t be so happy about it.

“Do you not want to be my date?” Castiel asks then and he sounds actually a bit sad as he says it. Dean stops in his movement and looks back to the angel. Castiel’s blue eyes look at the ground and Dean feels his heart stop.

“W-what?” Dean stutters, because apparently his brain already left this conversation without him.

“I thought it could be fun.” Castiel says and he shrugs, as if it where nothing. Before Dean can respond to that, Sam is already out of the door. _Damn Bastard_. Dean looks to the Angel and hopes he doesn’t blush too bad.

“You really think we can fool a ghost?” Dean asks instead and then goes over to his bag again. He would’ve need to change, if he and Castiel should seem like a couple. No guy would go out with a hot man like Castiel in sweatpants and a dirty white shirt, right? It’s not as if Dean wanted to look good for Cas.

Yeah _right._

“Maybe.” Castiel only answers and then he just waits for Dean to get ready. Dean sighs inwardly. This would be a very long evening and he hates how his hands shake, when he pulls his dark jeans on.

“Ready?” Dean asks and he checks his hair in the mirror. He looks okay. Maybe a bit sweaty and flushed. But not too bad. Castiel smiles at at him.

“Ready.”

 

*

 

“I don’t think this works.” Dean says two hours later, after they spend the night in a tiny restaurant. The food was good and Dean is finally a bit relaxed. But it doesn’t really seem like a date to him. Just another evening with his best friend. No wonder the ghost didn’t show up.

“Seems like it.” Castiel answers and he puts his empty plate away. It’s rare that Castiel eats, but sometimes he can’t say no to a burger. Maybe because of the good old days.

Dean just wants to ask Castiel, if they want to leave and try another way tomorrow, when Castiel leans over the table and smiley sweetly at Dean. For a second Dean is so confused, he actually looks behind him, to see what Castiel is smiling at. But there is nobody. Castiel even puts his hand over Dean’s.

“W-what are you doing?” Dean asks and he wants to bite his tongue off.

“Flirting.” Castiel answers easily and he actually smirks at Dean. _Oh god_. Dean wants to swoon right here, but he manages to smile a bit back at Castiel. He is flushing again for sure.

“Oh yeah. Uhm good. I mean yeah - alright.” Dean stutters and he blushes only harder. But Castiel doesn’t seem to mind or he ignores it, because he is still smiling. It’s such a soft smile, that Dean’s heart beats a bit faster. What would he give for Castiel to always look at him like that.

“You look very beautiful tonight.” Castiel says then and Dean ducks his head. Oh lord. What is Castiel doing to him? Normally Dean is the smooth one, who makes his dates blush..but with Castiel…

“T-thank you.” Dean whispers and Castiel carefully strokes over Dean’s hand with his thumb.

“How about some dessert?” Castiel asks then and he waves at their waitress. Dean doesn’t even answer and he certainly doesn’t look at the waitress, even though he saw earlier how hot she was. But he can only look at Castiel.

“If we could please have a slice of your best pie and two forks.” Castiel asks sweetly and Dean might really swoon.

“Cas.” Dean whispers and Castiel even winks at him, when the waitress leaves. Dean wishes this would be a real date. He can imagine how beautiful it would be with Castiel. They could always have days like this. Dean shakes his head a bit. He should focus on their mission.

“Here, Mr. Armstrong.” The Waitress says, when she brings some apple pie for them. Dean raises his eyebrows at the name. He hadn’t known Castiel took the same last name, as he had, when he made the reservation.

“Thank you.” Castiel says politely and then grabs a fork. Dean can’t even focus on the pie. Only when Castiel holds his fork up and smiles. It takes Dean longer than he wants to admit to understand, that Castiel wants to feed him. Dean lets Castiel do it and when he moans around his mouthful of pie, Castiel actually manages to look a bit aroused.

Dean chokes on his pie.

It takes them long to eat the pie. They smile a lot at each other and feed the other one the pie and Dean is so happy he could burst. But still there is no ghost. Dean even looks at his phone, but Sam didn’t call them.

“I think we should head back to the motel.” Castiel says after the pie is gone. Dean can only nod. Of course this would end, Dean thinks bitterly, when Castiel gets up to pay their waitress. They were here for more than three hours, so Dean can call himself lucky actually.

“Ready?” Dean asks, when he gets his jacket and Castiel’s trench coat. He helps Castiel into it and a few seconds later they stand outside of the restaurant. It’s a bit chilly and Dean shudders.

“Are you cold?” Castiel asks and he frowns. Of course angels don’t feel the cold.

“Nah ’s okay.” Dean tries, but Castiel just shakes his head and takes the trench coat off again. Dean doesn’t know what to say, when Castiel puts the coat around Dean’s shoulders and smiles. Dean wants to give it back, tell Castiel he doesn’t need it, because they aren’t dating anymore but…

But the trench coat is warm and smells like Cas and he cuddles into it. _Damnit._

“It was fun.” Castiel says, when they start walking and Dean feels himself nodding. It was fun. He actually laughed at lot and even though he was blushing as well, he was also relaxed around Castiel.

“Yeah I really liked it.” Dean whispers into the cold night and he gasps quietly, when Castiel takes his hand again.

Oh. Maybe Castiel still wants to get the ghost to them. Dean shrugs inwardly and enjoys the feeling of Castiel’s hand in his. That feels so right. Sadly they only walk for ten minutes, before they are finally at the motel. Sam is back as it seems, because Baby already stands in the parking lot.

“So…I’ll see you tomorrow? Maybe we can find the ghost then.” Dean starts, because for sure Castiel would leave now. Angel business and stuff. Castiel nods and he is still holding Dean’s hand firmly.

“Sure.” Castiel says and then he comes a step closer. Dean is standing under the lamp at his motel door. His back pressed against the dark wood of the door, because Castiel is so close.

“C-cas?” Dean actually squeaks.

“I believe this is how a wonderful date should end.” Castiel whispers and then he looks down to Dean’s lips. Dean stops breathing and before he can stop himself, he nods. Castiel smiles again and he takes the last step closer. Dean closes his eyes, just as Castiel’s lips brush his own.

It’s an innocent kiss, but Dean’s knees buckle anyway. Castiel is so carefully with him and Dean sighs happily.

“Good night Dean.” 

Castiel whispers and then he is gone. Dean stares into the dark night. Still cuddled in the trench coat.

 

*

 

“How was your date?” Sam asks the next morning and Dean shrugs. He hadn’t slept all night, because he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. How could he tell Castiel, that he wants to do it again. And again. And never stop.

“Alright.” Dean says and Sam nods.

“Well doesn’t seem like you got the ghost.” Sam presses more firmly and Dean groans.

“How would you know?” Dean mutters and Sam grins only a bit more.

“I know, because I had a nice little salt and burn yesterday.” Sam explains and Dean almost spits his breakfast out. Almost. Because food.

“How did you find the ghost?” Dean asks and he is actually sad. He had hoped they would try the dating thing again today. Sam just shrugs, but he is still grinning.

“All couples that died actually lived in the same area around a lake.” Sam answers and Dean has to think about this for a moment. Sam didn’t mention that yesterday, right? _What the hell._

“But then why…would you send me and Cas on a date?” Dean asks and Sam actually starts laughing. Dean is still a bit confused. Was this all a cruel joke to them or what? Playing with Dean’s feelings.

“Dean…”

Dean turns around, when he hears Castiel’s voice. The angel looks sad and Dean stands up.

“Cas?” He asks and Castiel looks away.

“I know it was wrong and I apologize, Dean. Sam told me about this ghost and while we actually knew where the ghost would be…well Sam had the idea, but... _I_ liked the idea to have just one night with you.” Castiel explains and Dean should be angry. Betrayed and angry. But he actually smiles and goes over to his angel.

“You mean it?” Dean whispers and Castiel is a bit stunned. He nods.

And Dean? Dean kisses him. Right there in front of Sammy. He doesn’t care. He just needs to be this close to his angel again. Castiel is a bit confused at first, but then he starts kissing back and _yes_. That’s it. Dean sighs.

“Guys.” Sam says then and he coughs. Dean shows him his middle finger and doesn’t even stop kissing Castiel.

“You like me back?” Castiel whispers, when he breaks the kiss and Dean nods. Sam claps his hands and Dean considers to throw something at him, but then again maybe he should thank Sam.

Dean looks at the table and sees his fake ID there. 'Mike Armstrong' and then he sees next to it a fake ID Castiel apparently had with him. Seems like Sam made it for him. _'Frank Armstrong.'_ Dean snorts, when he sees it and then he goes over to them and picks both ID’s up.

“Dean?” Castiel asks and Dean winks at him.

“Nice touch. But I think I like Castiel Winchester more.” Dean says and throws both ID’s into the garbage can.

While Sam gags loudly, Castiel kisses him again. 

And Dean? Dean thinks sometimes the real life is better than any hunting pseudonyms and disguises could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
